Balanced
by PiperBaker
Summary: A year has passed since Nightshade's death. Nightwing continues his life, but a constant weight is on his shoulders as he keeps blaming himself for her death. But suddenly he recieves the biggest gift from an old friend, and just in time for an alien invasion. *Rated T mostly for violence* *This is the sequel to Guardians of the Night. Please read that first! :D *
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down hard on Bludhaven. The sun hadn't been seen in almost a week and the temperature had turned unusually cold. Most people were at home, cuddling around the fire place with their hot cocoa and coffee. In the whole city, there was only one person deliberately standing in the rain.

He stood on his veranda, grasping the railing. He allowed the rain to fall on him as he looed over the dismal city. His black hair stuck to his forehead and fell over his deep blue eyes. On his cheeks, he could no longer tell what was rain or what was tears.

Today was July 7th. She would've been eighteen.

Dick Grayson heard the phone ring from inside his apartment. He tore himself away from the veranda and went inside. The ringing telephone continued to vibrate on the kitchen counter. Dick picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dick?" Tim Drake's voice said through the reciever. "How're you doing?"

Dick looked out at the continuous rain. "I'm alright. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Since today's...well, you know."

Time became the new Robin within the last year. Since then, he and Dick had become like brothers, telling each other everything on their minds. So although Tim had never officially met her, he knew all about Alyssa Connors.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No," Dick said. "But I'm going to Zeta to Gotham soon. I need to visit her."

"Dick, is that really a good idea? Last time-"

"Tim I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Dick hung up and slipped on his old tennis shoes. He opened the door and then closed it again behind him.

The NightCave. Dick hadn't bothered to change the name. Why would he? If fit. Which was probably why Alyssa liked it so much.

Her hijacked motorcycle sat in the corner. Dick had driven it a couple times to keep it in shape, smiling each time he thought about how nonchalant she was about stealing it. Shouldn't she have been more chalant? Her old Nightshade costume was displayed in a glass case, much like how Jason's Robin costume was in the Batcave. Dick put his fingertips on the glass. He looked sadly at her mask and imagined her standing there, putting her fingertips to his. He pulled himself out of this trance and walked away.

The rain was coming down even harder in Gotham. Tim sat in his room, watching as it splattered on the pavement. He was still getting used to his new life in Wayne Manor. And still trying to cope with the loss of his parents. Dick had helped him so much during the past year. It had only been a few months ago that Tim discovered the hurt Dick buried deep inside him.

Tim waited a little while longer before he finally saw Dick walking up the driveway. Usually, Dick would come into the house first. But today, he went straight to the cemetary.

In the cemetary, Dick stood in front of Alyssa's grave. He wasn't sure what to say. He missed her so much. He blamed himself for her death. If he hadn't been so slow... That bullet was meant for him and that's where it should have gone.

Alyssa's murderer, the Joker, was still locked up under high security in Arkham Asylum. But Dick was unsure how much longer he'd stay there.

The rain was beginning to lighten up. Dick looked up at the sky then back at the grave. "Happy Birthday," he whispered.

But just before he turned away, he noticed something odd. The grass in front of the headstone was a brighter green than the rest of the grass in the cemetary. Dick knelt down and noticed it was in the shape of rectangle. About the same size of Alyssa's coffin.

Dick pulled up grass just ouside the perimeter of the bright grass. It put up a fight but it eventually released a few blades. Dick then tried the other grass. He pulled up the grass as well as a huge clump of dirt. This wasn't the weather playing trics on him. He know what happened and he was going to find out why.

Dick threw the grass clump back to the ground and headed for the manor.

**I'm back! Finally came up with a title for this story. I hope you all enjoy my sequel to Guardians of the Night! Please review! I love hearing from you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where is she?" Dick yelled. He was standing in the study with Bruce and Tim. His wet clothes dripped water onto the gray carpet.

Bruce looked at his son confused. "Where is who?"

"Alyssa! Where is Alyssa?"

Tim and Bruce looked at each other. Had Dick finally lost it?

"Dick," Tim said, "we don't understand."

Dick let out a frustrated sigh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Someone dug her up."

Tim stared at him. "What?"

"Dick are you sure about that?" Bruce asked.

"Didn't you know that anything?"

"I haven't been to that part of the cemetary since we buried her. But I haven't seen anyone out there except for you, Alfred, and Tim."

"Well I certainly didn't dig her up."

Bruce put his hands on Dick's shoulders. "We'll figure this out ok? But right now, you two need to report to the Cave."

Dick looked at Tim. Why was he acting like this in front of him? He didn't deserve to see his brother like this. Not now.

"Go ahead Tim," Dick said finally. "I'll catch up."

Tim nodded and left the room. Once he was out of ear shot, Dick leaned in closer to Bruce. "I'm going to find who did this. I won't rest until I do. How could someone do this?"

Dick's eyes began to tear up and he fell toward the floor. Bruce caught him and held him. "I miss her so much," Dick said through the tears.

"I know Dick," Bruce said calmly. "I know."

**More to come! Please review! I love to hear from you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the end of the day, Dick was beat. Putting on a brave face for the Team wasn't an easy thing to do. Now he had to figure out how to deal with a possible alien invasion. What else could pile up on him?

It was about four in the morning before Dick got home. He threw his duffle bag down and plopped on the couch. He leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and his mind wondered to Alyssa. She would know what to say to make him feel better. She'd reassure him that there was a way to prevent an invasion. He needed her. More than anyone else.

His eyes shot open when he heard a knock on the glass door leading to the veranda. Dick jumped up, half expecting to see Alyssa. Instead, he was looking at Wally West.

Dick walked over and let him in. "What are you doing here?" He looked over the railing. "How did you get up here?"

"Super speed remember?" Wally said as he stepped inside. "I ran up."

"There is an elevator you know."

"Yeah, but I needed the exercise."

Dick looked at his best friend and shrugged. He closed the door and Wally sat down on the sofa.

"So does Artemis know you're here?"

"Of course she does."

Dick nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

Wally shook his head. "No, I just thought you would need someone to talk to." He leaned forward. "Dick, I know you're hurting. I want to help you."

Dick sat down in the chair across from Wally. He sighed. "But how can you? How can anybody?"

"You're not lost Dick. I know this past year has been Hell, but that doesn't mean you can't overcome it. You're stronger than that."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. But I don't believe it. I feel like I've been ripped apart inside. And no one can put me back together." He sniffled. "I lost my parents. I lost the girl I love. Who's next? My little brother? My best friend? Maybe I shouldn't let people get close to me."

"Now you're talking like a lunatic. Losing people is part of life Dick."

"How would you know?" Dick snapped. "Who have you lost Wally? Your parents are alive and you have an amazing girlfriend."

"But I'm losing my best friend!" Wally raised his voice. "The longer you keep living like this Dick, the more that kid I used to know dies. Has it ever occured to you that we don't want to see that happen?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Wally leaned back and ran his fingers through his red hair. He took a deep breath.

"Dick, I-"

"No," Dick interrupted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get mad at you. I'm actually really grateful you're not suffering through this Hell. No one deserves this and I would never wish it on anybody."

Wally looked sadly at his friend. It was true he didn't know what Dick was really feeling. But he still wanted to help. He needed to help.

"Look Dick, I know I gave up the superhero bit, but if you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Dick smiled a little. "Thanks Wally."

Wally nodded and stood up. "I think I'll use the elevator this time."

Dick showed his friend to the door and waited until Wally had disappeared into the elevator. He closed the door and stared out the glass doors. He walked over and looked up at the sky. The coulds still hung around, as if reminding him of his misery.

He turned as a bullet from outside hit the glass. Dick jumped down as more shattered the entire panel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Dick woke up, the sun was rising up above the skyscrapers. He was completely surrounded by glass and didn't escape injury. The glass had cut his face and when he tried to push himself off the ground, a white hot pain shot down his arm from his shoulder. He also hit his head when he hit the floor. His vision was blurred and the throbbing made the world spin. He couldn't reach the phone on his own. He dragged himself across the floor to the emergency call button under the coffee table. Dick pressed it and the call went out to Wayne Manor.

Tim sat in his pajamas in the Batcave. Bruce hadn't come home yet and Alfred was upstairs cleaning. As Tim's boredom began to make him doze off, the emergency call made it to the Batcave. Tim's eyes shot back open and watched as the computer traced the call to Dick's apartment.

Tim hastily put on his sneakers and went back up to the house. Alfred looked curously at him Tim ran through the house. "Master Timothy? I heard the alarm. What has happened?"

"It's Dick. I'm going over there now." Tim grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

"Should I inform Master Bruce?"

Tim stopped. He knew it was probably a good idea for Bruce to be there, whatever the issue was. But he wanted to see Dick first. If Dick was going crazy again, Tim knew how to calm him down. "Let me see what's going on first. I'll call if we need Bruce."

"Very well. Be careful."

Tim nodded and left the house. He ran down to the Zeta tube and punched in the Bludhaven coordinates. Seconds later, Tim was running down the streets of Bludhaven to Dick's apartment building. He put in the entrance code and walked inside to the elevator. As the elevator slowly made its way up to the 16th floor, Tim paced back and forth. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. But whatever it was, it couldn't be good. When the doors finally slid open, Tim ran to the front door.

"Dick?" Tim said as he pounded on the door. There was no response from within. He pounded the door harder. "Dick?"

Tim's heart beat faster. He stuck his hand into his pocket and discovered he forgot the key that Dick had given him to the apartment. He backed away from the door then ran his shoulder into it. He did this a few more times before it finally opened. Tim stopped dead in his tracks.

Dick was lying beside the coffee table on his stomach. He had at least three gunshot wounds in his left arm and one on his shoulder.

"Jesus!" Tim said as he ran to him. "Dick?" He turned Dick onto his back. That's when he saw the giant bruise on Dick's forehead.

Tim ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and some bandages. He quickly bandaged Dick's shoulder and arm to stop the bleeding. Tim then got a giant ice pack out of the freezer and put it on Dick's forehead to ease the swelling. The cold forced Dick's eyes open and he gasped. His eyes wandered around the room and eventually made it to Tim.

"Tim?"

"What the hell happened here Dick?"

"I-I don't know." He was still dazed from hitting his head. "Wally came to visit and then there was gunfire after he left. After that, it's all a blur."

"Well at least you don't have amnesia." Tim looked out where the glass panel used to be. "This wasn't an accident was it?"

"No. And whoever it was wasn't trying to kill me either."

Tim looked back at Dick. "Then what did they want?"

Dick sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain telling him to lie back down. "My attention."

Tim looked at the veranda and saw a small piece of paper amongst the glass. He walked over and picked it up. "What's this?"

Dick held out his hand and Tim handed him the paper. Dick unfolded it.

"Dammit. I should've known it was him."

"Who? What does he say?"

Dick handed the paper back to Tim. He read it.

_You know where to go. -Jason_


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Tim's voice said over the communicator in Nightwing's ear.

"Whatever Jason wants, it's my problem Tim. There's no reason for you to get involved." Nightwing was on his way to the cargo house that Joker blew up the year before. The place he and Alyssa first saw Jason.

"Dick, your arm is still extremely messed up. How the hell are you going to fight him with one arm?"

"I'm hoping I won't have to. But if I need help, you know you're the first one I call."

"Just be careful, ok Dick."

"Always. Nightwing out." Nightwing shut off the com and continued making his way to the cargo house. When he finally arrived, he took a moment to look at the cargo house. It was still being rebuilt and the ceiling didn't exist yet. Nightwing didn't know if it ever would. Construction had ceased for reasons he didn't know. He jumped down through the open ceiling to the first floor. The only light inside the cargo house was from the moon, so shadows covered most of the area.

"Ok Jason, I know you're in here." Dick called out into the darkness.

"Glad you could make it Dick," Jason's voice echoed from the shadows.

"What's this all about Jay? You pumped five bullets into my arm to get my attention. Congratulations you got it. Now make this quick if you don't mind."

Jason, dressed as the Red Hood, stepped into the dim moonlight. "So impatient tonight. What's the matter Dick? Got a date or something?"

Nightwing balled his fists angrily. "What do you want?"

"I heard there was a problem at the cemetery. Something about your dead girlfriend getting dug up."

"And how could you possibly know about that?"

"Because I dug her up."

Nightwing's heart jumped and he felt his knees go weak. "You..." all he could muster was a whisper. "You did...you did what?"

Red Hood's expression soften. "The truth is Dick, no one deserves to die the way I did. At the hands of the Joker. I died because of my ignorance and impulsive actions. She died saving your life. And I...I know how you would continue to blame yourself. So I thought, why let someone else go through what Bruce went through?"

Nightwing suddenly realized where Red Hood was going with this. "No...you didn't."

"I'm sorry Dick. But I did."

Nightwing lunged forward and grabbed Red Hood's collar. "Why would you do that Jason?! You know what it does to people! What it did to you! Why would you do that to her?!"

"She's back Dick. You should be thanking me. Especially since she didn't accept my offer to be my protégé. I really liked the name Scarlet too."

"Where is she now?"

"Exactly where she should've been ten months ago. Home."

Nightwing threw Red Hood aside and used the wooden crates to jump back up to the rooftops.

"Good luck Nightwing!" Red Hood called after him as he disappeared into the night. "You'll need it."

Nightwing ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he got all the way back to the apartment. He quickly stopped in the NightCave to change then made his way up to the sixteenth floor as fast as he could. The door was still broken from when Tim busted it open, so all he had to do was push and the door squeaked as it turned on its hinges. He looked all over the apartment. His eyes then settled on a dark figure on the veranda, looking out over the city.

Very slowly, Dick made his way to the veranda, gently pushing the glass door open.

"I forgot how much I love it up here," the girl said. Dick heard her sniffle. She lifted her hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Her long brown hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders and halfway down her back.

Tears stung Dick's eyes. He reached out to her. "Alyssa," he whispered.

Alyssa Connors turned and smiled at him. Her brown eyes glistened as tears began to form. "Hello Richard Grayson."

**Sorry this took so long to put up! I had a bit of a writer's block but hopefully writing will come more steadily now. :)**

**So Alyssa's back! What do you all think? Please review! I would love to hear what you all think! Suggestions are always welcome too ;) **

**Thanks guys and gals!**


	6. Chapter 6

Every part of Dick's body began to go numb. He couldn't believe it. But there she was, standing just a few feet away from him. He touched her face and gently rubbed her cheek. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Dick shook his head.

"It can't be you," he whispered. "It can't be."

"But it is me Dick," she replied softly. "Honest it is."

"All this time...why didn't you come home?"

"I really wanted to. But Jason...wouldn't let me. Jason took me to the Lazurus Pit about a month after I died. He wanted to retrain me. And then I found out he wanted me to be his sidekick. I denied the offer but he continued to train me so I could match your skill level. He finally said I could see you. So here I am."

"And you're here to stay?"

Alyssa smiled. "For the rest of my new life."

Dick leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back. "Too soon?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around. "About a year late actually."

She kissed him back, more passionately. She didn't want to stop. Alyssa had missed him so much. And she knew, Dick had missed her too. More than she could possibly ever understand. She finally managed to pull herself away and looked down at Dick's arm.

"Jason?"

Dick gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"He really does like getting your attention in strange ways."

He chuckled. Their eyes locked. "You interested in meeting some people?" he asked.

"At this hour?"

"Oh believe me, they'll be awake."

Alyssa smiled and took Dick's hand. Together they walked out the door and made their way down to the Zeta tube. But when the light had gone, Alyssa looked around confused.

"I thought we were going to Gotham."

Dick smiled. "Nope, thought of somewhere better."

Alyssa took a step forward and found herself looking into an open room, almost like a training room. She saw a boy with hair much like Dick's fighting hand to hand with a young man with red hair.

"Come on Rob," the redhead said, "hit me."

"I'm trying," the boy said. But every time he tried, the redhead would disappear in a blur then reappear somewhere else.

"Would you hold still Wally?" the black haired boy said. "You're having more fun than I am."

Alyssa looked at Dick with a huge grin on her face. She turned to Dick then ran to the other two boys. She wrapped her arms around the redhead. He jumped and looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Alyssa looked up into his confused green eyes. "Hi Wally! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Wally looked up and saw Dick, who was laughing. Then it clicked inside Wally's head.

"Oh my God! You're Alyssa!"

Tim blinked. "Wait...who? Alyssa? No way! But she's-"

"Long story," Dick interrupted.

Alyssa released Wally as Dick walked up next to her. "Tim, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is my little brother Tim."

"Another little brother?" Alyssa asked smiling. "That's so cute! I'm glad to meet you Timmy."

"Actually, it's just Tim," Tim said shyly.

Alyssa pulled him into a bear hug. Tim hugged her back. She rested her head on his and tears began to fall. Dick put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alyssa, are you ok?"

Alyssa let Tim go and smiled at the three boys as the tears flowed faster. "I'm just so happy to be alive!"


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few months, Alyssa resumed her identity of Nightshade and was updated with everything she'd missed. Dick told her all about the inevitable alien invasion they had to deal with and Alyssa was more than ready to help. She'd been introduced to the rest of the Team members, and had grown especially close to Artemis, Barbara, Wally, Tim, Jaime, and Bart.

Dick would take Alyssa on double dates with Artemis and Wally, and they all became like family. And everything seemed good.

And then the invasion began. Aqualad suddenly disappeared and word spread that he had betrayed the Team after finding out that Black Manta was his father. Then came the worst news.

Alyssa and Tim were in the Cave training. Nightwing had taken a squad made up of Superboy, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and Artemis to protect a rocket scheduled to launch to Mars. They'd been gone most of night. Tim was about to lose to Alyssa when the Zeta tubes lit up. They turned to look and saw Miss Martian and Superboy. Alyssa went to greet them.

"Hey Connor. Hey M'gann." She looked behind them. "Where's everyone else?"

M'gann's eyes filled up with tears. Alyssa's smile vanished. "What happened?"

"Aqualad was there," Connor began. "He kidnapped Lagaan...and he killed Artemis."

Alyssa felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. All the air left her body. "Wha-what? That can't be true."

M'gann started crying and walked into the Cave's kick-it (a room full of couches) room and sits down. Alyssa, Connor, and Tim followed her.

"Where's Nightwing?" Alyssa asked with worry.

Connor sighed. "He went to tell Wally."

This hurt Alyssa even more. She dropped to her knees and let her own tears flow from her eyes. Her best friend, no, her sister, was dead. Tim put his arm around her to comfort her. Alyssa gets up and heads for the Zeta tube.

"Alyssa? Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"I need to go home. I'll see you all later." The Zeta tube lit up and seconds later, Alyssa was back in Bludhaven. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked home to her apartment. Since she'd come back, the universe had been fair to her. Right now, it looked like it would no longer play fair.

She made her way up to the apartment and plopped down on her bed. She buried her face in the pillow. About an hour later, she heard the front door open and close.

"Alyssa?" Dick called out. She lifted her head and saw him poke his head in through her doorway. Dick walked in and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back. "Babe, are you ok?"

Alyssa put her head back on her pillow. "Connor told us what happened," she said quietly.

Dick sighed. He bowed his head. "It's my fault. If I hadn't been so clumsy, Artemis would still be alive."

"How did Wally take it?"

"Not well. He's not happy with me. And I can understand why. It's my fault he lost the girl he loved."

Alyssa sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. "I'm so sorry I didn't do more," he said.

"Dick, you don't have to blame yourself."

Dick's voice dropped to a whisper. "Except I do."


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Dick gave Alyssa time off from her duties with the Team. She'd been hit pretty hard by Artemis's death and Dick knew she would need time to get fully back on her feet. Dick called Wally before he left for the night and told him that Alyssa would be home alone and if he could just keep an ear out incase she needed anything, Dick would greatly appreciate it. Wally said he would.

As Dick prepared to leave, Alyssa sat on the couch, watching the sun set behind the skyscrapers of Bludhaven.

"I'm off babe," Dick said standing by the door with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "If you need anything, Wally's just a call away and a Zeta tube away."

Alyssa stood up and leaned against Dick. He put his arms around her. "Be careful Dick," she said softly.

Dick put his hand gently under her chin and lifted it so her eyes looked straight into his. He smiled. "Always, Alyssa Connors."

Dick kissed her forehead and walked out the door. Alyssa walked out to the veranda and looked at the city now light by the lights from the buildings. She went back inside when she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Alyssa answered it.

"Hey Lys." Wally's voice came out of the earpiece.

"Wally. Hey. How are you doing?"

She heard him sigh. "Not as well as I want to be. But Dick told me you weren't taking it well either."

"Well, it's a little hard to when it's your best friend."

"Dick also told me you might need some cheering up. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"I was thinking about going to the Cave actually. I know it's supposed to be my night off, but I feel like I shouldn't get a night off if no one else does. Tim might also need someone to talk to. Maybe another time."

"If you say so. Take care Lys."

"You too Wally." Alyssa hung up the phone. She went into her room and put on a pair sneakers. She grabbed a jacket as she ran out the door. She stopped in the NightCave and put her costume into her own duffle bag, in case she needed it. Then Alyssa went to the Zeta tube and headed for Happy Harbor.

Nightwing was working on the holographic computer, searching up any information the League had on the aliens known as the Reach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light from the Zeta tube and turned to see Alyssa walking out of it. His eyes widened and he went to meet her.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here? You have the night off."

"I didn't feel like it was fair to the others if I had the night off and they didn't." She looks around. "Is Tim here? I thought he might need someone to talk to."

"He's in Gotham doing the Dynamic Duo thing with Bruce. Just take it easy tonight then ok? Things are pretty quiet but I'll call you if anything comes up."

Alyssa looked at her boyfriend with a slight confusion. The way he was talking...did he know something she didn't? And if he did, what wasn't he telling her?

She adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. "I'll be in the kick-it room."

Nightwing nodded and went back to work. As Alyssa walked away, she looked back at him over his shoulder. What was he so worried about? She brushed the thought aside and kept walking. She settled down on the couch and within a few moments, she'd fallen asleep.

Alyssa's eyes shot opened when suddenly, the Cave alarm system went off. She jumped off the couch and ran out of the kick-it room. She reached the main room just as Nightwing was hit with a limp Superboy. He looked up and saw her.

"Alyssa," he whispered. "Get out and get help."

"I'm not leaving you Dick."

"We'll hold them off until you get back. Now go!"

Alyssa looked and saw the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr., Aqualad, and a ninja girl she'd never seen before. Blue Beetle and Impulse were fighting back as best they could. Alyssa looked once more at Nightwing.

"Hurry!" he said as he pushed Superboy off.

Alyssa turned and ran for the nearest exit. The night was colder than she anticipated but she ran as fast as she could. She knew that Mal was somewhere in town.

"Mal!" she called as she ran down the streets of Happy Harbor. "Mal! Where are you?"

The residents of the Harbor looked at her confused. A few people asked her what was wrong, but she ignored them and just kept going. But she suddenly stopped when she heard a loud boom echo through the town and the earth shook beneath her feet. She turned around and her eyes widened in horror.

Mount Justice was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire and smoke rose from where the mountain used to be.

"No. Oh God please no!" Alyssa ran as hard as she could back. She arrived there shortly before Mal did. He looked around in shock.

"Alyssa! What happened?"

"I don't know." She looked around frantically. "Nightwing? Nightwing!"

There was no answer from him. But there was an answer from Sphere. Both she and Mal jumped into the water and swam towards Sphere, who was carrying Nightwing, Superboy, and Wolf. A wave suddenly rose and dragged Nightwing under the water.

"No!" Alyssa yelled. She dove under and swam as fast as she could to catch him. Alyssa wrapped her arm around him and swam back to the surface.

"Get him to shore," Mal said.

"What about Superboy and Wolf?"

"I've got them. Hurry before you sink too."

Alyssa nodded and paddled back to the shore. She lay Nightwing down on the sand and watched as Mal and Superboy swam towards her carrying Wolf. Alyssa turned toward Nightwing as he began to come around.

"Alyssa?"

She grabbed his hand and helped him sit up. He cringed in pain and put his hand over his stomach. Mal brought his motorcycle over.

"Alyssa, take him to the Hall. It's the safest place for him right now."

They helped Nightwing onto the bike and the two took off toward the Hall of Justice.

Nightwing was fully awake now. Alyssa had made coffee for them. She sat next to him and gently rubbed his back. She listened as Nightwing explained what had happened.

"Aqualad attacked us."

"Yeah, I noticed. Seriously Dick, what happened? You're hiding something from me. I can tell. Tell me the truth Dick."

Nightwing opened his mouth when the computer suddenly went off.

"Recognized. Kid Flash. B-0-3."

Wally came into the room. And it was very clear he wasn't happy.

"What happened?!"

Alyssa looked between Wally and Nightwing. "I'll leave you two alone," she said as she got up to leave.

"Alyssa wait," Nightwing started.

"No Alyssa," Wally said. "I need to talk to him alone."

Alyssa shrugged and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, she pressed her ear against it.

The boys began to argue. Wally was losing his head, getting angry at Nightwing for letting Aqualad take more members of his Team and letting him blow up the Cave.

As they argued more, Alyssa began to put the pieces into place. Artemis was alive. Aqualad was a double agent. Everything that Aqualad did was planned, including the destruction of Mount Justice. That's why Nightwing wanted her to take the night off.

Wally left shortly afterwards. Nightwing opened the door and found Alyssa still squatting close to it. She looked up at him.

"Is that what you were going to tell me?"

Nightwing nodded.

"That's a big deal Dick. Who else knows?"

"Just me, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur."

"And now me."

"And now you. But keep this to yourself Alyssa. The less people who know about it, the safer it is for us."

"But Dick, you're still risking a lot for a mission. Almost everything."

"If I have to, then that's just the way things go. You have to understand Alyssa."

Alyssa looked him square in the eye. "I met this boy who was expecting to become his father. His father was a hero and this boy wanted to be a hero too. But there was something inside his father he didn't like. He didn't like how he sacrificed everything for the sake of his mission and how it wasn't who he was."

"It's not who I am!" Nightwing replied angrily. "I'm not anything like him."

"Look at yourself Dick. You're more like Batman than you realize."

Nightwing looked at his reflection and narrowed his eyes.

"You can disagree all you want Dick. But I know it. And I know you do too."

He looked into her eyes. He didn't want to argue with her anymore. So much had happened. He didn't want this to come between him and Alyssa. But he knew he was in so much trouble with everyone.

"Does Tim know?" Alyssa asked.

"Alyssa, if I told Tim it would put him at risk. I can't do that."

"Then how are you truly going to explain what happened tonight? He's going to figure it out eventually."

"I'm doing this to keep him safe. To keep everyone safe. Why can't you just understand that?" Nightwing regretted his choice of words right after he said it.

"Because I don't understand you Dick! What happened to you? I don't understand why you couldn't be honest with me and just tell me what the hell was going on."

Alyssa wiped a tear away before it fell from her eye. She reached up and kissed Nightwing's cheek. "I'll see you at home."

She turned to leave. Nightwing pulled her back and held her. "I'm sorry Alyssa. I'm so sorry."

"Just don't scare me like that again."

"No promises."

They walked to the Zeta tubes and went home to Bludhaven.


End file.
